Consumers and businesses increasingly rely on multiple computing devices. Unfortunately, most conventional computing data models are platform centric, rather than information centric. This may create growing problems for users that may wish to keep their data up-to-date between multiple computing devices, such as desktops, laptops, PDAs, smart phones, remote network drives, or the like. For instance, when a user desires to modify a file (such as a word-processing file) stored on his/her laptop, the user must also manually transfer or modify a copy of the same file on his/her desktop in order for the modifications to appear on both devices.
Recently, some software developers have released information-centric data models that synchronize data views across multiple computing devices. Unfortunately, traditional platform-centric computer security systems fail to coordinate security processing within such information-centric data models, resulting in redundant and uncoordinated security operations. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for synchronized security systems and methods that are compatible with information-centric data models.